


This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by tinybirbfriend



Category: Cross over - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i didnt want to write porn for something that was in the tags for a children's show, or at all for that matter, please end my suffering, strongly implied, this shit is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybirbfriend/pseuds/tinybirbfriend
Summary: He never understood how someone could love him.How they could look past the monster he was?But there he was, another person within the multiverse who could honestly love him.. . .Rick Sanchez was a real fuck up in every way, he just played with people and dropped them when he got bored, or got whatever it was he wanted, Stan was really no different at first. He was a big guy he could fool around with for a while til he wanted to move on to new worlds and dimensions, but that idea lasted about a hot minute before his entire view on love was turned about as inside out as this god forsaken planet.





	1. A Tangled Mullet

He never understood how someone could love him.

How they could look past the monster he was?

But there he was, another person within the multiverse who could honestly love him.

. . .

Rick Sanchez was a real fuck up in every way, he just played with people and dropped them when he got bored, or got whatever it was he wanted, Stan was really no different at first. He was a big guy he could fool around with for a while til he wanted to move on to new worlds and dimensions, but that idea lasted about a hot minute before his entire view on love was turned about as inside out as this god forsaken planet.

. . .

It started with a party full of high school dropouts and those who were soon to be. Rick was playing with his band who, from a combination of loud partiers and recently broken speakers, were barely audible, but one gruff looking guy with a bad mullet and half a bottle of cheap whiskey sat right in front of the makeshift stage watching while taking a swig every few seconds. To nobody's acknowledgement the band stopped playing about an hour and a half in, and while the rest of the members packed up the van and left Rick opted to stay and see what he could get out of this guy, weather it were some nice shit or just a quick fuck, he didn’t care. Rick clambered onto the couch and soon on the man occupying it being careful not to get any of his many piercings stuck in the mess of hair brushing the other man’s shoulders or smudge the eyeliner delicately drawn on his bottom eyelids. Once he was firmly straddling the guy he asked “So what’s your name? Or do we want to keep this short and unattached?” The man looked shocked as if he hadn’t even noticed the slender figure crawl onto him “Um, I’m Stanley, o-or just Stan” He seemed flustered and awkward over the encounter, twirling a lock of rated hair around a long slim finger Rick drew himself even closer and mumbled his name to Stan’s lips, gently brushing them as he spoke. Stan sat silently, growing redder in the face by every passing moment. A smirk grew across Rick’s lips and he pushed his upon Stan’s and bit the larger man’s lower lip. After a few short minuets and some awkward shuffling from the couch to the first door they could find they disappeared for quite a while.

. . .

Rick left the room and wandered out to where he had parked the van forgetting that the others took off with it to some bar or their shitty motel. So, he walked. He had only been walking twenty or so minutes before a beat up, old, red Chevy stopped a couple of yards ahead of him and layed on the horn. He jogged up to the passenger window and looked in to see none other than Stanley lounged back with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the shift stick. He stared for a moment unsure of what to say or do until Stan pipes in and asks “Are you gonna just stand in my window or get in?” He awkwardly fumbles his way into the passenger seat and sits staring out the window into the Oregon forests “I’m not turning off the parking brake until you put on the seat belt.” Stan says raising an eyebrow at the man next to him “What are you, some weird safety nut?” Rick groans, “No I just don’t want to be responsible for a stranger’s death, alright? Now put on the damn seat belt.” As he pulls the strap over his bony shoulder Rick says “Now I’d hardly call us strangers.” Ending with a smirk and a wink. After a little while of aimless driving Stan asks “So, uh, where you need-a go?” “Just drop me at the Greenway Motel”

. . .


	2. Mission aborted

Rick lay on a mini blow up matress only a couple inches off the rough carpeted floor (which he earned by losing a poker game between him, B.P., and Squanch) dosing off from a combination excessive alcohol and the events that had taken place in the last couple of hours. For whatever reason this guy, Stan? stuck in his head, but he dismissed it figuring it was just due to the kindness of a ride back to the motel and fell asleep in a drunken stupor.

. . .

Stanley lay on the hood of his car staring into the vast endless night sky framed by tall pines, he’d never done anything like that before, not with a stranger at least. It was an odd feeling, he wanted to see the small framed man again but also at the same time knew if he saw him again his feelings wouldn’t just end at fuck buddy. God emotions are complicated.

. . .

Rick got up in the morning just before 8am, the perfect time for a dine and dash, he dug through his duffel bag, eventually he found the most unassuming outfit he owned, a pair of blue jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. Then he proceeded to remove the little bit of remaining makeup from the previous night’s performance. He walked about a mile down the street to a diner called Greasy’s which was sorely understaffed with just a cook and a young waitress who seemed to be new, luckily it had 5 or 6 other customers in there to keep her occupied. He slid into an empty table near the door and she hurriedly took his order of hashbrowns and eggs, the place didn’t seem to be doing too well, he didn’t want to take too much. While he waited he stared emptily into the distance but was quickly snapped out of his trance by the bell on the door, he whipped his head up to see the same guy from the night before, “now hey there ‘stranger’.” he said in a mocking tone to the tired looking slump of a man. Stan jumped at the sudden voice in the quiet diner, now looking much more alert than only a few seconds before “oh… hey” he murmured almost disappointedly with his face returning to the void look it previously held, he barely recognised him without the many piercings dark makeup and tattered clothing. Sliding up to the bar he ordered a coffee and a couple of pancakes. “This is no way to greet your new friend.” Rick hummed as he hopped into the stool next to him, “aren’t you happy to see me?” with a little pout and flutter of his eyes. Stan sighed, “Look it’s not that I have anything against you but I doubt you’ll be here long so there’s really no point in starting something with you, we were drunk and I don’t do hook-ups normally so I’d rather you just left me alone.” Rick chuckled “Damn you’re cute” The waitress walks up with a jug of coffee and refills Stan’s cup “Thanks Susan” “Please, it was Rick right?, I can’t have someone walk into my life and just leave a couple of days later. So if you could kindly just let me be I’d appreciate it” Rick let a smug smile crawl across his face as his eyes traced the man’s shape “Then go with me” “What?!” Stan demanded, admittedly louder than he wished,  with a look of disbelief in his eyes “I’m not stupid I know you live out of your car, I have eyes I could see the back when you drove me to the motel last night so why not live in it on the go, with us?” The bigger man hesitated “We’re not leaving til tomorrow night, think it over. You know where to find me.” With that Rick left without even receiving his meal. Stan watched the lanky man walk out the door with the look of disbelief still lingering. 

. . .


End file.
